Birth of the Strong
by twinkielover
Summary: This marks the start of a new assassin. It's 2986. The place is Italy. Read to learn the story of a uprising assassin, Giovanni. *I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED* (For the record) The characters in this are created by my friend and I and I refer to his character near the end of the story. Enjoy! ****READ AND REVIEW****


**Birth of the Strong**

INTRO

_***IN ITALY***_

"ASSASSINO, ASSASSINO"

GET HIM!

A man ran through the crowds in the busy streets of Italy. He was being chased. Theses pursuers wore uniforms with large crosses on them.

One of the citizens didn't know what it meant. He just knew he didn't want to get involved. He was only nineteen. As the running man and the three pursuers disappeared far in the street the young teen turned into the house he lives in.

A boy of poverty he and his family lived in a house with only two rooms and a bathroom.

"Salve (Hello)" his mother said "How was your day?"

The boy stayed quiet, living in poverty was tough for his family. He doesn't have money to go to school or even buy enough food for a day.

"How was your day?" asked his mother again.

"Good" he lied

Ever since his father passed away from an illness he was left the man of the house. He, along with his mother had both felt the pain of poverty from different problems. The boy never seemed to be comfortable anywhere except for one place, home.

At night the boy works till Eight o'clock at a bakery, to only make a few bucks a day. At the end of the shift he will return home only to hear his mother cursing at tax collectors to leave and waves a butcher knife to the men.

The boy just went to his bed and lied down, and soon falls asleep.

***First-person perspective of the boy***

The next day I woke.

As I walked to the bakery the next day for my morning shift, I stopped to get some coffee from a stand in a plaza.

I paid the man and started walking away when some men came behind me.

They went to grab me but I broke their grip. As I got a good look at these men I say that they were wearing the crosses on their clothes.

"YOU GOT A BAD FAMILY" Said one man.

I got a look at him as I was punched to the ground by one of the thugs behind me. He was tall, wearing a suit and a necklace with the same cross as the other goons. He has bald and smelt like he put too much on too much cologne on.

"DIDN'T PAY YOUR BILLS AND YOU WAVED A KNIFE AT ONE OF MY MEN?" he said taking out a dagger. "NOW YOUR MOTHER WILL PAY"

As he said this two more goons appear from behind him with a woman that had a cloth bag over her head. The bald man held up in his other hand a big bag of coins.

DAMN! I thought. That was the money saved for getting my own home!

"This" he said "Doesn't even cover it" he waved his hands signaling his goons to hit my mom. Then the bald man took a knife and stabbed my mother. She started bleeding out.

"NOW FOR YOU LITTLE…"

I then heard a whistle. The next thing I knew the goons all had a bullet through the head. But I didn't hear a gunshot though, must have been silenced. Every one of the goons fell to the ground. All accept the bald man. A man then came up to the man and put the blade to his neck.

"This man is known as a Templar" the man said "They want to gain power through fear….."

"THROUGH CONTROL" the bald yelled.

"They once controlled Italy until we stepped in" The hooded man said. "They seek power because they are powerless."

The hooded man sliced the neck of the man and placed his over his eyes to close it.

"Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)" he said.

I looked at my mother who was still bleeding out.

"Hold my hand" she said

I did so. I felt a small tear rush down my face.

"These evil Templars are everywhere" she said.

"You knew about them?" I asked confused.

"Yes" she said. "Go with these men. Do something good with your life and wipe this world clean of evil"

"But where am I going to go?" I asked.

"With me to America for starters." said a man.

I looked behind me to see a tall man with a mask and a hood just like the rest of the men who killed the bald man and his goons.

"I will take you to America to train under me. You will learn to be an Assassin." The masked man said.

"You can do it honey" mom said "will you do it?"

"I will" I said.

"Good" mom said, coughing up blood.

"Now I can sleep knowing you will be a great example for this world." she said

She coughed blood again and smiled.

"I love you" she said. Not soon after she began to slowly clos her eyes and passed away.

"Me too" I said. I began to feel some warm tears rush down my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the man in the mask.

"Let's get started" I said.

We will depart after the funeral for your mother.

"Just one question" I said to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Archangel. I am an Assassin"

Not soon after the funeral I was off to America. I already began to feel home sick but I quickly pushed it aside.

The masked man came up behind before we entered a private jet.

"What is your name my friend?" He asked me.

"MY NAME IS GIOVANNI, YOUR NEXT RECRUIT"


End file.
